2am
by EllaBella18
Summary: Snow falls on the city, white on white. Its the color of hope on this unforgiving night. Blair/Chuck
1. Chapter 1

**2am**

So, this is my first foray into Gossip Girl, and really its more of a drabble then anything, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Reviews are always appreciated, in fact, reviews are love.

**x x x **

_**"Snow falls on the city, white on white. Its the color of hope on an unforgiving night."**_

_--2am Alexz Johnson_

**x x x**

Blair Waldorf lay in the hospital bed watching the snow fall and twirl outside her window, coating New York City in the color of hope on this unforgiving night.

When she was a child, Blair had been under the impression that snow had the ability to make everything that was wrong in her life right again. Now at 24 years old she knew she had been wrong. The only thing that snow was capable of was temporarily hiding the ugly things in life. But eventually the snow would melt away, leaving the not so pretty visible to the eyes once again. There was only so long the bad in life could hide.

The small pink bundle in her arms stirred and Blair bent her head down and smiled at her tiny, perfect little baby girl. She ran her finger along the baby's silky smooth cheek and mused about how much she looked like him.

Her glance then fell to her blond best friend who was asleep in a chair by the foot of her bed.

Serena had been great during the entire pregnancy, there with Blair from the moment the stick turned pink, all the way through the delivery, and even sleeping at the hospital since she knew without asking that Blair wouldn't want to be alone tonight - especially since he wasn't there.

Blair hadn't meant to get pregnant. It just happened. He was back in the city for a few days for business, so the two met up for drinks like old friends tend to do, and one thing led to another and before she knew it, it was 2am and they were a sweaty, tangled, naked mess.

There was something about Chuck Bass that she was addicted to. She'd figured that out, and for that she knew that she had to stop seeing him all together before they both got in too deep. Because she would always love him, no matter what he did.

Eight weeks later the stick turned pink and she fell apart. Telling him wasn't an option, he had a wife and one year old twins at home, and Blair refused to be a homewrecker, no matter how much Serena and Dan tried to reason with her that her baby deserved to know her father.

Around her fourth month, Blair put herself back together for her baby's sake, and was determined to get her life together. By the fifth month she had actually started anticipating the arrival of her little girl.

And by the seventh month when she placed the final accessory in her baby girl's nursery that she and Serena did themselves in her Upper East Side penthouse, she had never felt so proud of herself then in that moment. Until her daughter was placed into her arms about two hours ago.

Her labor had been long, 21 hours, but when that little pink bundle was placed into her arms, Blair Waldorf knew it was all worth it. Nothing else mattered in the world anymore but her little girl. Her little Sophia Rose Waldorf.

She glanced down at Sophia once again and noticed how much of her father was actually in her face. His eyes, and his nose. She was absolutely perfect. She knew she wasn't really sure what she was doing. Motherhood was a whole new world for her, but there was one thing that she did know, and that was that Chuck Bass would never, could never, know about Sophia.

Blair placed Sophia into her bassinet, and climbed back into bed. It was late, 2am, and she thought for a little while about how exactly nine months ago, she had been kicking him out, and now she had a child from that one night. She drifted off into sleep, as the snow began to fall down on New York City at 2am.

**x x x**

_**Fin**_


	2. She Is

**2am Chapter Two--She Is**

**_So yes, I had originally intended for this to just be a oneshot, but after all of your reviews, I decided to continue on. Thanks so much for your reviews, you guys rock. I hope you like this chapter, and remember reviews are love!_**

**_Also, I'm sorry if this isn't edited right, my beta has been well MIA for a while now and I have had this done forever so instead of making you wait God knows how long I decided to post. And on that note, I am also currently on the hunt for a new beta. If you're interested it'd be great if you could send me a PM so we can talk and exchange emails for msn. And yes I do need you to have msn its just easier to communicate. I'd basically need you to plot with (for both this fic, and my OTH ones and anything else I dream up in the future), and make sure my spelling and grammar is okay. Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this._**

**x x x **

 _"She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted She is everything I want that I never knew I needed"_

_--"She Is" The Fray_

 **x x x **

**4 Years Later**

Blair Waldorf glanced at the time on her cell phone and cursed herself for being late. Again. It seemed that ever since Sophia had been born she was cursed with never being able to get anywhere on time.

"Mommy why are we in such a hurry?" Sophia asked looking up at her mother as they sped across the sidewalk.

"Because we're late for meeting auntie Serena, and uncle Dan and daddy for dinner." Blair explained trying to hail a cab. She cursed herself for not foreseeing this and having Nate order them a car. Serena was going to kill her for being late again. That was a fact.

Sophia tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "But we're always late so why is it such a big deal that we're on time today?"

"Because I promised Auntie Serena we would be on time for once and we're not."

"Oh."

Blair smiled at her daughter. "When we get to Auntie Serena's you get all your birthday gifts though, Daddy brought them with him."

Sophia's eyes lit up at the mention of presents. Blair still couldn't believe that it was four years ago today that her little Sophia had come into the world. Her daughter was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. With her eye's and nose, and Chuck's smile she could melt even the coldest of hearts. Sophia was smart, charming, and she could be devious when needed. But her every whim was taken care of so there was rarely the need to be devious.

"I love presents. Come on mommy lets hurry. I want to open them."

"Your wish is my command princess," Blair stated scooping her daughter into her arms and hurrying down the street.

**x x x **

"Does everything look okay?" Serena Humpherey, nee Van Der Woodsen asked her husband Dan, as their two children, Cooper and Emma ran around the penthouse wildly.

"It looks fantastic. Soph will love it." Dan replied looking around the living room. Serena had decided to decorate it with pink and white party decorations for Sophia's birthday.

"Good." Serena replied flopping down onto the couch. "Cooper don't pull Emma's hair!" Serena continued scolding her four year old son as he tried to torture his two year old sister.

"But mommy!" Cooper started.

"No buts, you don't pull your sisters hair!" Dan finished as Cooper pouted and stomped off to his room.

"He is such a handful." Serena sighed as Dan sat down beside her.

"I wonder where he gets that from." Dan asked looking at his wife.

Serena hit him lightly on his shoulder "Shut up. I was never a handful, I was just...a handful."

"Exactly."

There was a knock on the door and Dan got up to answer it.

"Hey Nate how are you?" Dan asked waving him inside.

"I'm okay, traffic was terrible getting here, but its four on a friday in New York so you really can't expect any better. Are Blair and Soph here yet?" Nate asked handing his jacket to Dan's and Serena's maid.

"No not yet." Dan replied heading towards the living room.

Nate followed him and he hugged Serena when she stood up to greet him. "You look good Serena." Nate told her smiling after the hug had ended.

"Thanks. Just four more months. How are you Nate?" She asked as the three made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Good. Work has been keeping me busy though. Too many companies filing lawsuits against each other this year."

"Hopefully it will die down soon. Where the hell is Blair? She promised she'd be on time today!" Serena exclaimed.

"I told her I'd order her a car, but she insisted that she walk with Sophia."

At that moment they heard the front door open and Blair scolding Sophia about something or other. "I know, I know, I'm sorry we're late." Blair stated walking into the living room with Sophia running ahead of her. "Hello darling," she continued kissing Nate quickly on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Sophia squealed pulling on Nate's pant legs.

"Hello angel, happy birthday." Nathaniel replied scooping her into his arms. "And how old are you today princess Sophia?"

"Four."

"You're growing into such a big girl."

"I know. Where's Cooper?"

"I think he went to go play in his room sweetie why don't you go take a look?" Serena told the curious brunette. "And happy Birthday Soph." She finished.

"Thanks auntie Serena." Sophia replied as Nate put her back down on the floor.

"Happy birthday Soph." Dan added as she ran off. The adults heard her yell "thank you!" over her shoulders as she made her way to the play room.

"I don't know why you two pretend to be the perfect married couple in front of us," Serena started once Sophia was out of earshot. "We both know you're married by law only."

Blair groaned and took a seat next to her blond haired best friend on the couch. "Serena we've been over this a million and one times. This is so Chuck doesn't get curious and start asking questions about what he shouldn't be questioning. And Sophia needed a father figure so Nate and I thought it would be best if we got married and just told everyone that Nate was her father."

"Yeah but really guys, she's going to figure it out when she's older."

"By then she'll just see her parents getting along. At least Blair and I are friends. That's a lot more then you can say for most married couples now isn't it?" Nate added coming to his wife's defence.

Shortly after Sophia had been born, Blair and Nate had had a long talk and decided it would be best if she told everyone that Sophia's father was him. People already suspected so anyway. The two decided it would be best to get married and try their hand at giving Sophia a real family. They quickly realized that there was no romance there, simply friendship, but the two continued to be married. On the outside they were the perfect married couple, with an absolute doll of a daughter, and on the inside, they were really the best of friends.

"Don't you think it would of been easier to tell Chuck--"

"Serena I'm not getting into this with you again!" Blair exclaimed.

"But--"

"Honey just let it be okay?" Dan asked laying a hand on top of Serena's. Serena nodded at her husband's request and the four friends fell into an easy chatter about anything and everything. They discussed Dan's upcoming book, the upcoming red and white Christmas ball, how Sophia and Cooper were adjusting to school, and Dan and Serena's new arrival due in four months.

They had a fantastic dinner, full of all of Sophia's favorites, sang happy birthday, had cake and opened presents where the little girl was spoiled rotten. But then again when you had parents as rich as she did there was nothing else to be expected.

After dinner, Nate apologized and said he had to run back to the office because he forgot a file he meant to bring home with him that night. He told Blair that he'd have a car waiting for her and Sophia when they left since the temperature was dropping and the sky looked like it was going to snow.

Dan excused himself to go put some final touches on his latest novel leaving Blair and Serena alone to talk.

"Blair just answer me this and then I'll drop the whole Chuck issue for a while. Do you ever get lonely living the way that you and Nate do? Don't you wonder what if?"

"Of course I do, but she's all I really need. I never knew she would be, but she is. And I refuse to ruin Chuck's family, I refuse to be that woman."

Serena sighed and absently ran her hand across her stomach. "Okay, if you're sure."

Blair nodded her head, determination evident in her eyes. "I am."

**x x x **

Blair unlocked the door to their penthouse and told the doorman to just leave Sophia's presents in the hallway. She carefully and skillfully carried Sophia down the hall and into her bedroom.

She gently woke the little girl up. "Soph, honey just wake up for a few minutes so we can get you into your pajamas." She wispered into the small brunette's ear.

"But I'm sleepy mommy," she whined opening her eyes.

"I know it'll take not even two minutes. That's my girl." Blair said as her baby sat up on the bed.

Blair quickly helped her get ready for bed and gently laid her down and covered her. "Happy Birthday princess, I love you." Blair smiled leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Loves...you...too." Sophia said in between yawns.

Blair stood up, made sure her night light was on, Sophia was terrified of the dark, and closed the door. She walked past the hall and ignored the presents, she'd get Nate or the maid to take care of them later.

She settled down on the plush sofa in their den and switched on the television, trying to find something to watch for a few hours before she would be ready for bed. Or at least that's what she told herself. Really it was just a way to distract herself from thinking about him. Every other day of the year she managed to ignore his very being fantastically, but on her daughter's birthday, it took everything she had in her not to.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before deciding on some new show that had come out that September. She knew that it was late, and that she should probably go to bed or Serena will kill her for being out of it tomorrow morning at work, but she couldn't bring herself to get up from the couch.

She still remembered everything about him, the way his hair fell into his eyes, and that smirk that always meant he was up to no good. But most of all she remembered how he made her feel something, something real. But none of that mattered anymore because when he married her it was all washed away.

She heard the front door open and close and the familiar footstep of Nate in the hallway. He came into the living room and sat next to her.

"You okay B?" He asked. He knew how hard this day really was for her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. I don't need him, I have Sophia, she's all I need."

Nate nodded and wrapped his arm around her. "And you have me too."

"I know. You've been amazing Nate. You really have, and I can't thank you enough."

"You letting me be apart of that little girl's life is thanks enough. Come its late, lets go to bed or Serena will kill you tomorrow."

A small smile broke out on her face, he was right. Nate usually was. So she stood up and followed him to their room. They never actually slept together, but it was nice to have someone there to keep you safe from everything at night. That night she slept peacefully, and it was the first time in four years that she didn't wake up when it was 2am.

**x x x **

_Fin_


	3. My Immortal

2am Chapter Two: My Immortal

So I have no excuse on why this took so long to get posted, other than I tend to get writers block and work on things for a few months at a time. So sorry about that. Huge thanks to Miranda for being my fab beta as always, and a huge thanks to Elena as well. Without her this chapter would of been sitting partially finished in my documents folder for quite a bit longer. She's brilliant let me tell you. Thanks for all your reviews, I love them.

I hope you like this chapter, and remember, reviews are love.

**x x x **

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

--Evanescence My Immortal

**x x x **

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blair Waldorf as I live and breathe," he announced, walking into Saks._

_"I thought I smelled something sinister in the room," Blair replied, turning around to face her visitor. "What are you doing here Chuck? Last I heard you married some Californian whore and you two had twins a year or so ago."_

_Chuck smirked at Blair while walking over to her. "Well, my dear," he started, "I'm here on what you would call business. An opportunity came up and I flew across the country right away leaving Katherine and the boys at home." _

_"What kind of opportunity?" Blair asked her face full of skepticism. _

_"That is a secret. Would you be interested in joining me for a drink or two?" he asked, extending an arm to her. _

_Blair paused. She knew that she and Chuck were technically friends. They hadn't been together in a long time, their second year of college in fact. She had been at Yale while he attended Stanford and the distance combined with their skill to be terrible to each other had caused them to decide it was best if they broke up. Well it was more along the lines of Blair screaming at him in Barney's when they were home for Christmas Break that he was an inconsiderate ass whom she never wanted to see again, but that was just minor details. _

_"Come on Blair. We both know that it's nothing, merely two old friends having a few drinks and catching up."_

_"I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends Chuck, but alright let's go," Blair agreed, following Chuck through the store's door and into his car which was parked outside. As soon as she climbed into the car beside him, she couldn't fight the sense of impending disaster building inside of her. _

**x x x**

The next morning Blair woke up to an empty bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for her to be up anyway. She slipped out of the bed and into her lavender bathrobe that Nate had given her last year for Christmas.

She could hear Nate in the master bath going about his morning routine so she padded gently down the hall to the spare bathroom. She opened the cupboard for a towel and turned the water on hot, hoping a shower would relax her.

She was unnerved that she had managed to sleep the entire night last night. In fact she felt it could only mean bad things were happing. She knew that if she voiced this to Nate or Serena, or even Dan that they would shake their heads and tell her she was being paranoid. But Blair knew differently. Something wasn't right, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

**x x x **

_"So tell me, how does someone as terrified of commitment as you end up married with twins before twenty-five?" Blair asked Chuck twenty-five minutes later when they were comfortably seated at Manhattan's latest, hottest bar with drinks in hand._

_Chuck smiled and thought about how to answer the beautiful brunette seated across from him. "Katherine and I met and were friends before we started dating and from there I knew she was it, so I proposed, we had a big white wedding, and then the twins were sort of a result of too much champagne on said white wedding," Chuck explained. _

_Blair smiled at him, ignoring the sting she felt whenever she remembered that he had found someone else while she was still single and lonely. _

_"What about you Waldorf? Anyone special in your life?" _

_"Not really. Nate and I see each other on and off but I think it's more habit then anything," she explained, downing the rest of her drink and signaling to the waitress that she wanted another. She had a feeling that if she was going to make it through this night still standing that she would need a lot of drinks to do so. _

**x x x**

"Morning Blair." Nate smiled as she walked into their dining room thirty minutes later.

"Hi Mommy!" Sophia smiled, her face covered in maple syrup from the waffles their cook had prepared for that morning's breakfast.

Blair walked over to Nate and kissed him lightly on the cheek before bending over and kissing the top of Sophia's head.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep Soph?" Blair asked, taking her seat at their table.

"Mmmhmm. And then I woke up and remembered it was Saturday so that meant that cartoons are on and you promised we'd go to the park later today with Daddy."

Blair looked across the table to Nate. "I'm sorry I meant to ask you if it's okay. If you have to work, we'll go ourselves, it can but just us girls right Soph?"

"No, I actually took the day off. I've been working too much lately and I haven't been able to see much of Sophia."

"Yay!" Sophia smiled, looking at her mom and dad.

"Nate, that was really sweet. How about this Soph? Mommy has to go into work for an hour or two. Then when I'm done, we'll go get lunch and go play in the snow in the park. Sound like a good plan?" Blair asked her daughter.

"Mmhmm," Sophia replied, totally focused on cutting her waffle into pieces that would fit into her tiny little perfect mouth. "Tell Auntie Serena I say hi."

**x x x **

_"I think I'm drunk," Chuck announced to Blair a few hours later. _

_Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh my, what would your precious Katherine think?" she asked the sarcasm heavy in her voice. _

_"Well she wouldn't be happy. But she's not here right now either. So I think that I will have another few drinks so I am utterly wasted." _

_"The family man himself, ladies and gentlemen." _

_"You're one to talk little miss perfect image, can't ever do anything wrong. You're just as drunk if not more so than I am." _

_Blair giggled. "I think you may be right Mr. Bass. But then again, who's really watching us anyway?" _

_"I like the way you think Waldorf."_

_"I'm brilliant like that." _

_"So you are my dear, so you are." _

**x x x **

Blair walked the Upper East Side Streets to hers and Serena's office. Nate had again insisted that she call a car to take her into the office, it was cold and slippery out after all, but Blair, being as stubborn as she was, insisted she make the ten block walk on foot.

She pushed open the doors to the impressive lobby and smiled at their receptionist Victoria, before making her way onto the elevators and into her office.

Serena was already there looking a tad bit annoyed at her tardiness, but Blair simply smiled at the gorgeous blond before taking off her stunning red Dior jacked and matching gloves.

She took a seat at her desk and tried to start on some of the paperwork for their latest client before Serena's constant gaze became too much for her and she looked up at her best friend.

"What?" Blair asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You waltz in thirty minutes late, the day after Sophia was born, which by the way we both know was the happiest and hardest day of your life and all you have to say to me is 'what'?"

"That is generally the question people ask when another person is staring at them."

"Blair don't start with the whole 'everything is fine, nothing is ever wrong' routine. You forget how long I've known you, and I know when you're acting and when you're actually being truthful."

Blair sighed and set her pen down. "What do you want me to say Serena? That once a year every year, I feel an inhumane amount of joy and at the same time I feel like I'm dying on the inside? Maybe I'm just tired of talking about it, about him. Maybe for the first time in four years I didn't wake up in the middle of the night thinking about him and it's thrown me through a fucking loop because I don't know what to make of it."

"You didn't wake up last night?"

"Nope. And I don't know what it means and it's been driving me up a wall all morning."

"Maybe it means you're finally moving on."

Blair wasn't so sure she liked that idea.

**x x x**

_Blair groaned as Chuck slammed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back as his lips attached themselves to her neck leaving a mark she'd have to cover for weeks. _

_His hand started wandering down her breast. "Bedroom," she managed to gasp as his hand found its destination. _

_They stumbled into the walls, remaining lip-locked the entire time, to her bedroom. They stumbled into the bedroom and neither of them registered the sound of a vase crashing onto the floor, sending glass, pink roses, and water everywhere. _

_He tossed her onto the bed and made quick work of his pants and shirt, leaving himself in just his boxers. She followed suit and he climbed on top of her, sliding them both under the covers._

**x x x **

Blair smiled when she noticed Nate and Sophia playing in the snow in Central Park. Sophia was running around, her chocolate brown locks streaming out underneath her pink and blue hat.

"Bet you can't catch me daddy!" she yelled, darting in Blair's general direction.

Blair loved watching Nate and Sophia interact when they didn't know she was watching. They were just so adorable, that it always brought a smile to her face, no matter how bad her day had been.

"Mommy!" Sophia exclaimed, noticing Blair and making a beeline straight for her legs.

"Hello my princess." Blair smiled as her daughter crashed into her legs. She bent down to pick up Sophia and hugged her close to her body, kissing the top of her head. "Were you good for Daddy?" She continued walking over to Nate.

"Mmhmm, I was an angel. We played coloring, and then we gotted some lunch from the hot dog man, and then we came here to wait for you."

Blair had ended up having to stay at the office longer than she had expected, so she had called Nate and told him to meet her at the park later and they'd go out for dinner instead of lunch.

"Soph, the hotdogs were supposed to be our little secret remember? Hello sweetheart," he continued leaning over and kissing Blair lightly on the cheek.

"Oops sorry Daddy I forgot."

"Nate, why do you let her eat those things? They're disgusting."

"She likes them and I like them, win win."

"Whatever. How do you feel about going to see the penguins today Soph?" Blair asked, focusing all her attention her daughter.

"Okay! That sounds great!" Sophia replied, wriggling out of Blair's arms and making a mad dash towards the penguins.

"Soph slow down!" Nate called.

"I'll get her," Blair replied, running after Sophia.

She was so focused on catching up with her daughter that she didn't notice the man in front of her until she crashed into him and slipped onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, beginning to get up.

"It's alright, here let me help you," he replied, turning to face her.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Sophia asked, dashing over to her mother's side.

"Blair?"

"Chuck?"

**x x x **


End file.
